Smash Horror
by SuperFalcoBro
Summary: A murderer strikes just as the smashers are preparing for their fourth tournament
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm SuperFalcoBro

Hi, I'm SuperFalcoBro., (w00t, first fic), while I'm introducing myself I just wanna say that Falco will be the protagonist of most of my fics. So, this first one is a horror, inspired by BabyGurl278's What Lies in the Dark and mbrothers Ice in the Desert. So read….. Now………………… You're still here?...READ!!

BTW this stars SSBM, SSBB, and my idea of SSB4 chars.

**Smashing Death**

Smash Skyscraper: Floor 31

"Sweet-a. Fourth year in a Row-a." Luigi exclaimed after checking his e-mail. He had found a new message from Master Hand saying that a Fourth Smash Bros. would soon be in production and that he would return as an unlockable-AGAIN!

"What-a? Fourth-a year in a row for what-a?" asked Mario, Luigi's ultra-famous older brother.

"A new-a Smash-a, of course-a. The newcomers arrive-a tomorrow morning. And I'm an unlockable again-a! YES!!"

"Soooo what's-a so great about-a being an unlockable?"

"All of the Unlockables are-a better. In both-a Melee and Brawl they made up-a most of the top-a ten-a."

"So? The Starters are more-a recognizable-a. We are-a much more-a popular-a."

"Whatever, ima tired. Go-a downstairs." Luigi says, not really thinking of a comeback, although he knows it is still on both his and Mario's mind. Mario takes the stairs down to his room, on Floor 30, while Luigi gets in bed and goes to sleep. He leaves the light on.

5 hours later, Luigi wakes up. The first thing he notices is that he is actually awake. He is one of the heaviest sleepers in the mansion. The second thing he notices is that all the lights are off.

_Why are the lights off? I never turn them off when im in here. After that lousy mansi-uggh, I don't even want to think about that adventure. So the lights, All of them burnt out? Impossible. Power Outage? No, my clocks still working. Mari-No they were still on when he left_. _So what could have happened?_, he wonders, his eyes darting around the room for some clue.

The moment he finishes that thought, he hears a thump from the other side of the room, where the stairs and elevator are. Now Luigi was really scared. Nobody could get in to each others rooms without the owner letting them in or a secret pass code that only the owners of each room knew.

He hid under the covers, as if that would help him escape from whatever was coming. He heard footsteps coming closer to him. Closer… closer…closer. Suddenly, they stopped. He tensed up, waiting for something to happen. The wait was over. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his arm, and realized that he had been stabbed. Again on his other arm.

He let out a big cry of pain, just before the knife, sword, whatever it was that the intruder, who was obviously trying to kill him, was holding dug into his back, right between the shoulder blades.

The footsteps came back, going further and further away. Luigi suddenly found the strength to crawl out of bed, and go towards them. While he was struggling to get to the elevator, he heard the unmistakable sound of someone running down the stairs.

He finally got to the elevator, which had a post-it note on it. It said:

**Luigi,**

**I would take the stairs if I were you.**

_Is this idiot for real?_ The Plumber wondered,_ He( or she) just runs down the stairs so loudly that Mario could probably hear, and they're telling me to follow them so they can push me down or something. I'm not falling for-_A burst of pain stopped his thought. He really needed to get moving.

He looked up at the elevator dial and saw that it was on his floor. That was good. As he did this his vision began to blur from the pain. He blindly found the button to open the door. It opened as it should, and Luigi stepped forward…..

Into nothing.

He fell down into the elevator shaft, swiftly losing blood and consciousness. Below him he saw two elevators. One was going up, while the other was going down. The descending one had something very small and yellow on top. Because of his now reduced vision he couldn't tell what it was. He also didn't know how close he was to dying.

His lower body hit the ascending elevator, which was still slightly below the other. He landed on his butt, with his legs hanging off the edge. A moment later, the down elevator came down on his legs, ripping his legs from his torso, and launching his upper body into the air. He lands on top of the other elevator, stomach first. In his last moment of life before his head crashes down and explodes into a bloody mess, he sees what the yellow thing is. A post-it note. It only has three words on it.

**Told You So**

Back on floor 31, a tape recorder, cleverly hidden in the stairwell, replays the sound of someone running down stairs.

Phew, one less person to write –a's at the end of a lot of words for.

Yep, No more Mansion. It's a Skyscraper now

Well, Review


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back!! First:

_To Wolf Flash: Most will die, including the SSB4 newcomers. Right now, I can not say who survives or who dies except for one person, Luigi (obviously dies)._

_To Pit Fan: Everyone will be in the story, not all will die though. See Above for Pits Fate._

Now, Without further adu (drum roll), Chapter 2! (Hey that Rhymes)

Smash Services Bus #23, 7:00 AM

Mewtwo, the Psychic Pokemon awoke from his meditative slumber on one of three newcomer buses, heading back to the Smash Skyscraper. He was sitting next to Nightmare, the soul-eating, corrupt, swordsman who would have the honor of being the only villain to solely represent his series; Soul Calibur.

Anyways, Mewtwo suddenly had a strange but familiar feeling come over him. A feeling that someone had died gruesomely and horribly. Murdered. It couldn't be on a bus, otherwise they would have pulled over. He brought his mind further into it.

_Yes, it was definitely a smasher, but who?_ He did a quick resonance mind check on all the smashers at the tower. Some appeared to be asleep, others- _Like that beast Lucario, took my spot in Brawl_- were meditating, and the rest were doing various things in the early morning. But there was one mind that was definitely missing from the picture.

_Luigi._

Smash Skyscraper: Meeting Room, 9:00 AM

34 of the 35 brawlers are settled into the meeting room, waiting for the newcomers to arrive. There are TV cameras around the center of the room, as this will be televised as a selection show for the Fourth season of the Super Smash Bros. TV series, introducing the new faces.

Mario, sitting Front and Center is looking back, scanning the crowd for his younger brother. _He's usually late. He should be here any moment now. _The red plumber was thinking until he heard one of the camera operators say

"Alright everyone, were on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Cheering broke out as Master Hand, the founder of the Super Smash Bros, came up to deliver a speech on new features and situations added on the Smash Bros. Show, Video Game, Movie, Website, Spinoff Show, Novels, Comic Books, Action Figure Line, Board Game, Lego Line, etc.

Meanwhile, in another part of the tower, a repairman is in the elevator shaft, trying to figure out what Kirby's complaint was. Apparently last night there had been some weird noises coming from the elevators. The guy was sort of mad that he wouldn't know who was in the new show until later. Right then, he was probably thinking

_God, There is nothing wrong here, I don't know what those weird smashers are talking abou-_

Then he saw it.

The blood covered upper body of the Italian plumber, head bashed in with brains and bone everywhere, lay on top of the elevator, his once green hat covered with red stains. Stab marks dotted his arms and back. One thing was certain. The new Super Smash show would be one character short.

Okay. BTW just to fill up some extra space, here's my roster for SSB4. This chart will be important later on. Once a character dies, they will be crossed out, just as Luigi is. So, here you go:

Mario

Bowser

Peach

Bowser Jr.

-- Luigi --

Dr. Mario

Link

Zelda

Ganondorf

Toon Link

Midna/Wolf Link

Kirby

Metaknight

Dedede

Knuckle Joe

Pikachu

PT

Lucario

Mewtwo

Pichu

Jigglypuff

Samus/Zamus

Ridley

Rundas

DK

Diddy

Dixie

K. Rool

Yoshi

Birdo

Fox

Falco

Wolf

Krystal

Captain Falcon

Samurai Goroh

Ness

Lucas

Marth

Ike

Roy

Ice Climbers

Mr. Game and Watch

R.O.B.

Pit

Pikmin/Olimar

Mii

Wario

Waluigi

Sonic

Snake

Bomberman

Nightmare

Cloud Strife

Animal Crosser

Pichu


End file.
